Code Geass: Live On
by FrozenBurns
Summary: "My name is Lilia vi Britannia. I am the Fourth Princess of the 115th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. 'If world peace is ever broken once again, open this sphere.' For hundreds of years, the royal Britannian family has passed down these words. Excuse me, sir. But...what's your name?" "My name is Lel...no...my name...is R.R.!" [uh, hiatus and I promise differences from R.R.!]


_**Code Geass: Live On**_

 **Summary:** "My name is Lilia vi Britannia. I am the Fourth Princess of the 115th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. 'If world peace is ever broken once again, open this sphere.' For hundreds of years, the royal Britannian family has passed down these words. Excuse me, sir. But...what's your name?" "My name is Lel...no...my name...is R.R.!" _; after browsing Code Geass pictures on Pinterest long enough, I came across a particular comic that made me extremely happy, and it was this one right here._

 **Characters:** [Lelouch L./vi Britannia, OC] _; other OCs_

 **Genres:** Drama, Romance _; Angst, Horror, Mystery_

 **Rated:** M _; for mature scenes, blood, and gore._

 **Crossover:** Code Geass

 **Languages:** English : English _; Britannian (OL, in English), Japanese (usually in English, some Romaji), possibly other languages_

 **Beta:** N/A

 **End Notes:** No Beta position is currently opened. Season and Act name are to be determined.

* * *

 **-= *Additional Information* =-**

* * *

 _ **Season #1: N/A | Act #1: N/A**_

I love the premise, but I'm unsure if I'll be able to write effectively. Dark strategy, while entertaining for me, has never been my forte in writing. I will attempt it, however. Judge me as you will.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass, that belongs to Ichirō Ōkouchi. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon. I do not own the original premise - that belongs to whoever wrote the comic (and it was a damn good one at that).

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **-= *Stage 0: Restart* =-**

 **-= *4:33 PM - Tuesday, 8 May, 2018 A.T.B.* =-**

* * *

 _"Good, good,"_ Lelouch thought as calmly as possible. _"Everything's going swell."_ Outwardly, he was swelling with rage and confusion - a sight more or less for the crowd around him.

Suzaku weaved in and outside of bullet range. _"I think he's a little tall for that uniform, but no one will notice a few centimeters, both with the facts that he's moving at about the speed of light and they're too into the theatric for the moment."_ While reaching into his coat for a gun, he inwardly smiled. _"I think I like this too much. Too bad I won't be going any further than this."_

As the symbolic physical version of Zero appeared before the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch removed the gun and attempted to fire. While actually pulling the trigger, Suzaku removed the blade at his side and deflected it, launching the gun out of Lelouch's hand.

 _"This was good..."_ Lelouch thought, a smile unhelpfully gracing his face, his eyes closing quickly. _"...for lack of rehearsals."_

"Huh?" asked Suzaku, after the squelch of blood and flesh pierced the air around them, the other sounds completely gone from around them as the crowd let out a single gasp. Lelouch partially wondered if immortality came with a lack of pain, but when he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of green.

"C.C..." he mumbled, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Why...?" asked Suzaku, though too quiet for either to hear.

C.C. slowly turned around, a tear in her left eye as she smiled. "Lelouch," she almost croaked, choking up at her chest where the blade pierced, "don't go trying to die as you please..." She gasped in surprise with the blade was retracted from her chest ungracefully, and she suddenly fell upon Lelouch, who held her up - almost letting her go when her lips met his, the taste of cheese sickening on his lips when he thought of the event prior.

He looked up at her as her hair flew in ways physics shouldn't allow, the red marking upon her face that bore her Code slowly dissipating, his head burning in the same pattern at his forehead.

"The Code?" Lelouch asked with a whisper, tears forming at his eyes. "Why did...?"

"Did you forget?" asked C.C., less choking, leaning on him, head over his right shoulder. Her voice cracked for a moment in searing pain, before it subsided, allowing her to continue, "The contract you made with me at the beginning?" She pulled in his neck with her right hand, left hand clutching at the white uniform he wore, pulling him close.

His hand reached around and held her just beneath her chest, where the blade pierced through, his hand then doused with blood.

"You promised you'd end my eternity, didn't you?"

"Of course, I remember that!" Lelouch replied sternly, voice choking up, "But-!" He grabbed his shoulder, pushing her away to see her eye to eye. "I must die here! You know that!"

C.C. gave him a sad smile, eyes drooping. "Sorry..." she whispered, "Lelouch..."

Tears began to fall freely from her eyes, blood streaming from the edges of her lips.

"...when I'd realized...I'd spend another eternity after losing you, suddenly...I got scared."

She leaned forward, pulling herself close to rest over his shoulder.

"Please...let me...die here..."

"C.C..."

Her corpse's full weight fell on him, almost weighing him down.

Suddenly, his mind came full circle, a short, quick exhale and rekindled eyes opening widely.

"Suzaku!" he shouted his name. "What are you doing?! Kill me! Quickly!" he ordered.

Suzaku, startled by the order, quickly did as told, and thrust the blade through Lelouch's chest, attempting to kill him.

 _"Whether or not...they have seen C.C. take a blow for me...their hatred of me is too strong to confuse them...they will...cheer."_ he thought, stepping forward, leaning on Suzaku for a moment. Reaching a blood hand to cup the face of his former mask. "The punishment for what you've done shall be this then; you will live on," he commanded, "always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Kururugi Suzaku. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the sake of the world, for eternity."

"This Geass," Suzaku said, "I do solemnly accept, my first and dear friend." Suzaku stepped out of his way, removing the blade from his chest, a swish of its praying blood on the floor of the float they stood on, Lelouch stepping around the new Zero.

As recalled, Lelouch finished his steps forward, improvising with dropping C.C.'s body on the floor, before tumbling over the ramp down to his sister. He could feel as his blood was squshied between himself and the ground as he slid down, coming to a stop just before Nunnally, chained beside him.

 _"They better release her after all of this shit..."_ he cursed inwardly. That was an order he forgot to express. Then again, he had trustworthy people inside of his cabinet. They would ensure it. If he just calculated their reactions based off of the morals and behavior he has seen expressed by them before, they should give Nunnally the title of 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

With that comforting thought in mind, he gave off a few more words for Nunnally to hear. Regained sight or not, seven years without sight gave her plenty of time to hone her hearing.

"Yes...yes, I destroy worlds..." he mumbled, dying as he stared at the son. Its rays harmed his eyes - not that they were useful to him any more, "and I create them...anew..."

He felt a hand over his chest, and he did his best not to flinch as his life literally flashed before him, a set of blue washed eyes watching every scene.

Despite being immortal, unconsciousness after this much pain was a bitch - he could now begin the process of relating with C.C.

* * *

 **-= *And So, the Demon Emperor Lelouch died. And the world looked on*=-**

 **-= *XX:XX XX - Wednesday, 9 May, 2018 A.T.B* =-**

* * *

 _"But I'm still alive,"_ thought an almost contempt Lelouch, face set in a thin line of unamusement, wearing what appeared to be a straightjacket. _"No matter what I try, my Code will not let me die. Attempts are useless at this point."_

He stepped forward through the large room, mostly dark and filled with many a lab equipment, a single light on the other side of the room the only provision of light. His boots echoed with cause, he was determined to seal himself away.

Before him lay a spherical object, connected by hundreds of lines, running to and from the machine itself. It was an identical machine he found C.C. back in early 2017, when the Shinjuku Ghetto was under attack.

 _"To C.C., who forced the Code onto me, I bear no resentment,"_ he stopped before the thing. _"...because now I understand her eternal suffering."_

 _"I accept this,"_ he continued. _"My penance, heavier to bear than dea-"_

"Are you really going to do this, Lelouch?"

A voice spoke out against his actions. It was light, attempting not to be saddened by the sight of him leaving, but failing terribly.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered, "to the world, I am already dead, after all," he said submissively, suddenly wondering if he could st- "I'll seal myself away for all eternity," he cut himself off, not wanting to go down that path. He turned towards Suzaku. "...together with this Code that is the source of Geass. I, and the Code as well, will only be dangerous entities to a peaceful world."

He turned back towards the thing, looking down at the lower rim, as it had been open. _"This is goodbye...Suza-"_

"BIG BROTHER!"

His eyes became wide, and he whirled around to see the form of Nunnally in her wheelchair, Sayoko behind her.

"It's not fair, big brother," she continued, hands clutched together over her chest, sadness in her eyes.

 _"Nunnally..."_ he thought quietly, mind whirling through his thoughts.

"Big brother, please," she importuned, tears streaming from her eyes, "don't leave me alone anymore!" Her voice began to crack at that.

He suddenly had the urge to sprint over to her - as much as his meager athletic abilities would allow him to - and give her a hug before leaving, before realizing that something like that would never allow her to move on.

 _"Nunnally..."_ he thought. _"Hearing that from you is enough for me."_

He swivelled around as quickly as possible and shouted, "SUZAKU, DO IT!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

He felt Suzaku's arms at his back shove him forward into the machine, not letting him budge a centimeter backwards. The machine whirred to life, quickly throwing its top over Lelouch. Lelouch gasped a little, feeling a cold liquid begin to pool at his legs, which were in a heap beneath him after orienting himself enough. His voice became ragged, mouth open wide. His breath was visible.

The liquid began to seep into his skin, slowing his blood flow, calming his nerves, and causing drowsiness as the liquid pool began to rise past his chest, just before the machine was closing, his lids following pace.

Nunnally was the last thing to enter the only light source into the machine for a moment, his eyes blurring, his ears losing hearing. "BIG BROTHER!" was the last two words he ever heard.

...for long.

* * *

 _"My rebellion is over,"_ he thought in subconscious.

 _"For now, if my Requiem sounds throughout the world, the Zero Requiem will be complete._

 _"Neither I or the Code are needed any further._

 _"For as long as world peace remainsunbro-"_

* * *

 **-= *Light!* =-**

 **-= * XX:XX XX - X, X XX, 23XX A.T.B.* =-**

* * *

Suddenly light flooded the chamber once again, the liquid receding from above his head to just beneath his lids, draining slowly. His eyesight returned to him in due time, his ears close behind. The image before him spoke volumes of the face of Nunnally, and if he had enough coherent thought, he might be able to think that Nunnally may have forced Suzaku to open the damn thing.

However, this was not the case. The machine was not being operated correctly. The machine's spherical portions were being moved incorrectly, the bottom half of the sphere began to lower long before it was meant to, allowing a pool of liquid nitrogen to flood the floor, forcing the Nunnally-lookalike to step back quickly so as to avoid getting a frostburn.

Lelouch tumbled out of the thing, eyes dull and void of coherence, coughing a substitute for thinking at the moment. He curled up into a fetal position at her feet, which were at his back, and he shivered due to the lack of warmth.

The nitrogen on the floor had been of special make and different elements, allowing it warm quickly after not being electrically cooled for a long period of time. This allowed for the figure behind him to kneel at his side to place her hands on his left side, rubbing earnestly to help get his blood flowing again.

After a few minutes of this routine - barring moving her hands to different places on his body to allow for proper heat generation - he pushed himself up into a Hindu's sitting position, looking up at the girl. He was more capable of real thoughts now, and was able to discern certain features about her different from his Nunnally.

The bits of curled hair that fell beside her face did not stop at the center of her cheeks and cup her head, but instead continued just to her collar bone. Her hair in the back was much more controlled, and set in a ponytail tied in a bow to flow freely behind her. Her clothing was different, too - much different. It appeared to be what looked like a swimming suit with a breastplate attached to it - nothing like an actual Royal's clothing. She wore two golden bracelets and shoulder pads. An undershirt cuffed at her neck. Her boots were large and, while royally, were not exactly her size.

Her eyes weren't an ocean blue. They were a certain lime green, hair a flowing black.

He pressed a hand to his face, a headache forming from the sudden analyzation with his brain. "Are you the one who awakened me?" Lelouch was surprised with his own voice.

The girl linked her fingers together and held them up at her chest, voice small and light. It was similar to Nunnally's, but higher. "...yes," she feebly replied.

Lelouch's mind came back full circle, headache softening enough to give a better eye - staring at her. Almost a glare, but not enough to show anger. "And your name is?" he asked.

She suddenly became confident, right hand returning to her side and left hand remaining by her chest, placed over it to indicate herself. Her face set in stone. "My name is Lilia vi Britannia."

Eyes cued to widen.

"I am the Fourth Princess of the 115th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Jaw cued to drop.

" _'If world peace is ever broken once again, open this sphere,'_ " she spoke as if reciting something from memory. "For hundreds of years, the royal Britannian family has passed down these words," she explained, her right hand at her waist waving in example.

Lelouch stood up, stepping away from her and the sphere for a few feet, getting the blood in his veins to move more quickly. He sighed in nostalgia.

Lilia spoke up. "Um, excuse me," she began politely as he looked off into the dark room, "but what's your name?"

"My name..." he began, almost questioning himself for a moment. _"Cryogenic storage should be last resort from now on,"_ he thought. _"If what she said about never opening the sphere unless world peace is broken is true, then I should assume the worst."_ "My name is Lel..." He stopped himself short.

No, he wouldn't be Lelouch.

He smiled. Lilia saw this and grew concerned for the mental health of the one she just freed.

"No," he decided, turning to her fully. She almost became afraid. His eyes had a strange glow and his eyes waved without physics' consent, revealing what appeared to a red mark on his head. "My name...is R.R.!" he shouted, a hand waving out from beside him.

She took a step back.

He took several steps forward, grinning, a hand over his stomach and another just at his lower spine. He bent over fully in a bow, before pulling up his head to be just beneath hers.

"Well, then, Princess," he began, almost as shamefully as C.C. was. _"She rubbed off on me too much,"_ he mirthfully thought. She looked down at his head almost more curiously now than fearfully. "Shall I hear your wish?" he asked ruefully.

* * *

 _"The Requiem ends..._

 _"And a new Rebellion begins!"_

* * *

 **-= *Stage 0: Restart* =-**

* * *

What did y'all think about this?

 **Omakes** will be here!

 **Comments** will be here!

* * *

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
